User talk:Lord Usman Strider
Talk page for N.C.A This is the talk page for the Carribean National Alliance plz leave any suggestions or informations below. Suggestions Some Ranks that i think should be given Prime minister How can william be both? I thought i was Prime Minister. I filled in the spot as prime minister, so shouldn't i get the rank? I mean hes already chancelor. 19:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok you get Prime Minister The New Brethren Court talk Um mate ask me before ye do something to the page but i would gladly unify and make u part of the alliance against the EITC. ye seem to know a lot about war!:) please reply Captain Jim Logan 03:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Understood sorry for anything that may have caused trouble mate! Usman Complaints or requests If you wish to talk about an issue or request then leave something below with your name: i would love the help to expand The Nexus! Captain Jim Logan 22:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Logos How do you make those cool logos? 22:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) A website that allows you to create your own Logos. National Carribean Alliance 16:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) What website? Do you mind if I use it? 18:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh is this usman??????? cause if it is can i deleted sams hold page :D um i mean samuel redbeards page....? can i delete it I dont really know if im the right guy for that i would ask him yourself his page Lord Samuel Redbeard Regards Usman Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Northern Assembly I would like to create a new branch in the Northern Assembly. The Department Of Foreign Affairs, I will be the Foreign Affairs Head Honcho. I would also like to make the assembly a proper userbox, please send back the information to include. Thanks, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 22:47, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Changing Job Actually, may I be something else? Besides something with sports or a MNA of Port Royal, which I currently am. 15:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Here is N.C.A And northern Assembly Code: Code: - Matthew DarkskullTalk P.S These were created by me